Forbidden love (prologue and 1)
by imitation L
Summary: uh...Sakura develops a crush for...TOUYA! ahhh...anywayz.....it's only the prologue...don't get excited
1. Prologue

=^

=^.^= Konnichiwa!! Minna-san. How is everyone? ^_^ I'm really happy for no reason. Hehe, I hope you enjoy this story! It's about Sakura developing a crush on......Touya! That's right, her own brother. It's impossible. But, I felt like it...So don't flame! Arigoto for coming this far, so do me a favor and read this fantastic *cough* fic and review! Yep, me love to get reviews and e-mails! [][1]Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com

~Forbidden Love~ Prologue 

"Sakura! Come on, we'll be late!" Touya's loud booming voice ran through my ears. Again, I'm late, as usual.

"Coming Touya!" I grabbed my bag and said good-bye to Kero as I rushed out the door quickly. But unfortunately, something happened. I slipped on the rug and fell.

"Ow." I cried. I tried to scramble to get up. And slipped again, oh man. I knew I shouldn't have scrubbed the floors so hard yesterday. I sighed and stood up slowly, making sure I won't fall again. A/N: Um I know Sakura's not that clumsy. But I want to show in this fic HOW nice Touya is. No I don't like Touya, ^_^ 

"Are you okay? Sakura." Touya ran back to the house when he heard the loud noise.

"Of course." He held out his hand and I grabbed it, I stood up and put my shoes on. That was SO embarrassing, I hope no one saw that. 0^.^0

"Are you SURE you're okay Sakura?" Touya helped me and grabbed my backpack. 

"Yes, Touya. I'm sure I'm fine." I gently smiled back.

"That's great Sakura, don't want to get yourself hurt do you?" Touya gently patted me on the back and rode on. I slowly followed him on my skates. I wonder why he's being SO nice to me these days.

"Come on Sakura. Hurry! We'll be late!" Touya grabbed my hand and dragged me. I got an energy boost and rode quickly beside him. 

"Hey Yukito!" Touya called. Yukito stood on the corner with his bike parked beside him, beautiful cherry blossoms floated beside him. Like a gentle breeze.

"Good morning Yukito." I said with a big bright morning smile. Even though I'm not much of a morning person.

"Good morning Sakura! How ya doing today?" He asked, he got on his bike and rode away. Touya and me quickly followed up behind.

"I'm doing great today." I replied. I glanced at the both of them. They seemed to be so happy and carefree. And I'm not. Since my Syaoran-kun left for Hong Kong.

~* Flash Back *~

It was a beautiful spring day, the trees looks so green, while the flowers are beautiful, with drops of water dripping of yesterday's horrible storm. The sun shined on to the raindrops. Making a beautiful reflection.

"Good morning Sakura!" Kero-chan's voice rang quickly, even louder then an alarm clock.

"KERO! Not so loud!" I shushed him and went back to bed. It was a Saturday, and I didn't have much to do. But then, that sudden thought woke me.

"Ahh! I'm so late. Syaoran will leave for Hong Kong soon." Just when we got to know each other much better.

"Li's leaving huh?" Kero-chan asked.

"Yeah." My voice died down. I glanced at the beautiful picture frame I had made him. It was a picture of him and me when we were at the age of 11. It was such a happy sight. That was probably the first time ever Syaoran actually smiled. But now, I encourage him to smile more often.

"Come on Sakura, you're going to be late!" Kero shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Kero broke my memories like a rock being thrown into a quiet pond. It shattered like glass. Why did Kero had to break my favorite memory. 

"SAKURA?" Kero shouted again. 

"Yeah?" I glanced back at my yellow looking friend.

"GET GOING! Or Syaoran's plane will be off." He shouted.

"Okay." I rushed downstairs with the present. And Kero hiding in my huge pocket.

I quickly put on my rollerblades. Rushing towards the Tomoyo's house. So she can give me a ride to the airport.

"Where're are you going? Sakura?" Touya shouted.

"To Tomoyo's house." I quickly replied without looking back.

"To say good-bye to that Li kid?" He asked.

"Yeah." I buckled my skates and was ready to take off.

"You're not going to get anywhere on those things." Touya suddenly added.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Come on, I'll drive ya." He offered. I stared at him in astonishment. A/N: Yeah so I stole this off the original Manga. SUE ME! Don't plez 

"Wow, thanks a bunch big bro!" I climbed into his car and rode off towards Tomoyo's house.

~ Around like 3.5 minutes later ~

"Wow Sakura, congrats. You got here on time!" Tomoyo teased.

"HAHA, very funny. But, we're not later are we?" I asked with a worried glance on my face.

"Of course not. Come on, let's go." Tomoyo grabbed my hand let me into her car.

"Let's just hope he'll be there and easy to spot." I joked silently. It wasn't funny. But, I was just really worried that I won't be able to give him this present and actually say good-bye.

"Don't worry Sakura. I doubt we'll be late." Tomoyo patted my hand, she's probably the only one that knows how I truly feels for Syaoran Li. 

"Okay. I'll try." I gave her an almost smile. 

But, she was right, as always. We were not late. And we found Syaoran so easily.

"Syaoran!" I rushed towards him and gave him a great big hug. He blushed madly and hugged me back.

"Wow, I'm SO glad that you haven't left yet." I smiled.

"I won't leave without saying good-bye to you." He replied. I finally remembered the present. I reached into my pockets and handed it to him. 

"Arigoto Sakura-chan." He kissed me gently on the cheek and handed me a red velvet box. It was a ring box, I smiled and hugged him again. 

"Master Syaoran. We have to go." Wei interrupted.

"Oh, okay then. Bye Sakura!" He gave me one final hug and walked away. Slowly, without glancing back. I kept on waving until I couldn't see the slightest figure of my Syaoran.

On the way back home, I opened the velvet box. It had a silver ring with a tiny figure of my insignia. I smiled, on the inside it inspirited, "Love you Forever"

I love you too Syaoran. With a tiny tear rolled down my cheek. I miss him so, and he just left on that plane. 

Throughout out months and months. I couldn't get over him and how much he meant to me. I just hope he will come back one day. Soon……

~* Flash back ends *~

"Sakura?" Yukito shook me nonchalantly. 

"Are you okay?" Touya added.

"Yeah I am." I glanced up at the sky, I wonder where my Syaoran is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue finished. I hope ya enjoyed it. I know how can Sakura love Syaoran so much and develop a crush on TOUYA…..I hope I don't get TOO flamed for this fic..O well….Ja ne! 

ICQ : 92084593

AIM SN: darknesszdeath 

E-mail address: [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][2]

Website: [http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/][3]

   [1]: mailto:Darkness_of_death@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/



	2. Chapter 1! The horrorhehe lol

Title: Forbidden Love Chapter one

Title: Forbidden Love Chapter one

Author: Darkness of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way. Not today, not tomorrow. Well, maybe. So don't sue! Arigoto ^_^

Author's Notes: Thanks to all those guys who actually reviewed for my fanfic. *lol* I never knew people would actually like weird stuff like this ^_^. Um, my plan for this fic is to end up in a S+S, but if more people would like to see a more original fic of Touya and Sakura. I'm going to keep this going. Unless I get too flamed, but still. I think there is gonna be some S+S in this little series ^_^ contact me at: [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com ][1]and visit my web site at [][2]http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/ arigoto!

Dedication: To Darkness-kun. I love ya! ^_^

_____________________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the trip to school, it was quiet. Non of us spoke until Touya and Yukito reached their school. And I rode off alone silently, I was thinking about Syaoran again as you know. It was quite hard to get my mind off of him. But, I didn't get that much time to think about my problem. When Tomoyo interrupted.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan." My voice was a bit off, and Tomoyo recognized right away.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? I mean, you seem so.....sad today." Tomoyo glanced at my eyes, they drew attention to the emptiness of the desk behind me.

"Syaoran-kun? Hai?" She asked again, patting my hand, telling me everything's going to be fine, and he's going to come back.

"Arigoto Tomoyo-chan. That really helped me." I brightened my smile and the day began. 

~* Fast forward to LUNCH TIME *~ 

I dragged myself through four boring classes, finally it was lunchtime. I walked slowly towards my locker. Wondering what I have for lunch today.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo suddenly said.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. You startled me." I replied with a silent giggle. My fingers ran through the lock and quickly opened my locker. There were a Kero-chan doll made by Tomoyo, and a few photographs of Syaoran. My Syaoran. The ring on my finger flashed as I shuffled around in my locker for my lunch.

"Hey, where's my lunch?" I spoke out loud. Today is not cafeteria day, so we have to bring our lunch. And for some reason, mine's not here.

"Did you left it at home?" Tomoyo asked with a possible suggestion.

"I don't think so. I think Touya said-" I cut myself out. Touya took my lunch too by accident. Oh no! What am I going to eat?

It was like Tomoyo read my mind, she quickly spoke, "Don't worry Sakura. I'll share my lunch with you." I sighed of relief. I closed my pink filled locker and headed towards the lunchroom with Tomoyo. But a tap on the shoulder stopped me.

"Huh?" I turned around and faced ..Touya.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your lunch Sakura." He handed me my lunch and rushed out.

"Arigoto! Touya!" I called. But he was already gone. 

I thought about what has just happened. Touya went all the way here for me so I can have my lunch. It's not the usual him. But, I like it.

"Touya's so sweet to ya. Sakura!" Tomoyo commented.

"Touya? Sweet? You couldn't find the same words in the dictionary." I giggled at my own joke.

"Nah, Sakura. You're just saying that because he's your brother. He's very nice actually." Tomoyo turned and faced the direction Touya just left in. I thought about what she said. But the words just seem so wrong. But, I do love him very much because he's my brother. But any other feelings? It's just not there.

I brushed the thought away and headed towards the lunchroom with Tomoyo. And the lunchroom was quite filled. We quickly found a seat by the window and sat down. One of our favorite things to do during lunchtime was trade snacks and food.

"What do you have?" I asked excitedly.

"Um, Sushi platter, a pack of Pocky, a small bottle of mango juice, and a container of water." She replied. _(A/N: Pocky as you know is a Japanese kind of pretzel. With flavors and stuff.) _

"What do you have Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, I opened my lunch box, and found my dad's special cheese sandwich, some great chocolate chip cookies. A juice carton, and a bottle of water.

"Oh, you have your dad's famous chocolate chip cookies again." Tomoyo squealed. _(A/N: I know she doesn't squeal. Play along here!)_

"Here." I divided the eight cookies and began my lunch. In no time everything was gone.

~^ Fast forward to AFTER SCHOOL ^~

The rest of the three classes in the afternoon were not as painful as the ones in the morning. I actually had fun in chemistry. But, I never understand the content.

"Hi Sakura. Did you have a Chemistry test today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nah, we did some mixing." I replied with a simple shrug.

"Oh, lucky! We had a really big test on the periodical table." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh, do you think you did well?" I asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. Probably." Tomoyo answered. But, she spotted her car, she had violin lessons that afternoon. I guess I'm stuck walking home myself.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved as she ran to her car.

"Sayonara Tomoyo-chan." I called back. But the car swilled around the corner. I walked slowly towards my house. I hoped of seeing someone, so I don't have to be so lonely. But, I didn't see anybody. Not Rika, Takashi, Chihuru or Yukito. so I guess today I'm stuck by myself. But, suddenly Touya appeared in front of me.

"Konnichiwa, Touya." I bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. What was that for?" Touya asked.

"I want to thank you for bringing my lunch today at school. I know how busy you're and everything." I brightened my smile. 

"No problem Sakura." Touya grinned back. He seemed so much nicer when he's smiling. But, it's not that often.

Touya rode slowly on his bike while I walked quickly trying to keep up.

I walked and walked, again I was thinking about Syaoran-kun. Where is he now. What is he doing. Hmmm. I kept on walking, not realizing that I past my house already.

"Sakura!" Touya called.

I didn't hear him at first, but reality snappy back and I quickly turned around with an embarrassing blush.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I paused to look at Touya, but walked into the house quickly. He followed up. 

"Seems like you're day dreaming. About that Li kid?" Touya asked.

I blushed again, "Hai." My face was red from top to bottom. 

"Don't feel bad Sakura, you know that kid is very loyal to you. He loves you very much. So, I'm sure he will come back one day." Touya commented.

I paused, thinking over of what Touya said. It actually made sense. I smiled and said. "Okay. Arigouto Touya-kun!" 

"You're welcome Sakura!" He replied quickly and fished out the keys in his pocket. Opened the door quickly and stepped inside. I walked into the house with an unusual feeling. Something was wrong….

I quickly rushed upstairs to my bedroom. 

"Kero-chan?" I whispered.

"Help Sakura!" Kero was under the TV. Well, half under anyway, he seems to be stuck.

"Are you okay?" I carefully lifted a corner of the TV and helped Kero up.

"I'm not… I've been stuck here half the day. And I didn't get to finish my game." Kero pouted and sat down. Glanced at me hoping I would get him some pudding. 

"It seems that you want pudding hey?" I held Kero in the palm of my hand.

Kero blushed in a dark shade of red. "Heh, guess you got my plan hey Sakura? This is why I choose you to be a cardcaptor!" Kero grinned. 

"I would get you pudding, but I don't have any." I made a sad face.

"AH?" Kero screamed. I covered his mouth. 

"SH!" I shushed him.

"Sorry, Sakura." Kero went to the Clow book and flipped the cards around. Checking to see if they're safe.

I smiled, Kero is so playful and silly sometimes that he makes me laugh no matter what a gloomy day I had. But, he's right. Some pudding right now would be appreciated.

"Sakura! I have your snack!" Touya suddenly called from downstairs.

"Okay Touya! I'll go get it now!" I rushed downstairs towards the kitchen. I wonder what Touya made today.

"Hmmmm, looks delicious. Ah yay! Pudding! ^_^" I grinned and held my plate towards my room.

"Arigouto Touya-kun! I'll be upstairs!" I smiled once more and headed up.

"Wait Sakura, here's another one for that….stuffed animal of yours." Touya didn't look at me. The plate reached out.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always have. And Sakura? I know how you feel too…"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

So, what do you guys think? I think it's okay. Not that great. I know I haven't written in a while so…yeah. Anyway, I'll try not to make this TOO weird. Chapter 2 is done ^_^

e-mail me @: [darkness_of_death@hotmail.com][3]

Visit my Site @ [http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/][2]

My ICQ number: 92084593 

AIM SN: darknesszdeath

Other e-mail addy: [lain_mizuki@hotmail.com][4]

Or sign my guest book at my website! ^_^

   [1]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.co
   [2]: http://gurlpages.com/sakura23/
   [3]: mailto:darkness_of_death@hotmail.com
   [4]: mailto:lain_mizuki@hotmail.com



	3. chapter 2! blushing

Forbidden love chapter 2  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
A/N: WOAH! how long have I been putting this fic off?! This must be a brand new concept. and I was scared to continue..well here goes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CARdcaptor Sakura. Clamp does ^_^  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
------ continued..  
  
"You know how I feel?" I blinked.  
  
"Hai, I do. Imouto-chan." He patted me on the head.  
  
'so he knows about Kero and him moving around. What else does he know?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Even though no one told me...you had a crush on...Yukito-san ne?" He asked.(A/N: I didn't see that epsiode which Sakura confessed. So I am not sure what happened..sorry)  
  
I nodded slowly. Carrying two plates of pudding.  
  
"I am sorry Sakura, I didn't know you felt that way till now. Tomoyo accidently blurted it out. And, I feel very bad about that, since Yukito is my friend..ne?" He hugged me gently.  
  
The warmth of his body made me feel refreshed again. I love my onii-chan..so much.  
  
He let go of me and I almost fell trying to stand up properly.  
  
"I have to bring this up okay? I'll be down later." I grinned.  
  
I grabbed two spoons and headed upstairs. When I am half way. I heard Touya saying. "What's that stuffed animal's name?"  
  
"Kero~" I giggled.   
  
I went into my room and closed the door. I see Kero sitting on a desk waiting for my arrival.  
  
"PUDDING? I thought you didn't have any..." He drifted off. I guess he was too busy eating.  
  
I picked up the extra spoon and starting to fill myself with delicious caramel pudding.  
  
"Kero-chan?" I asked between bites.  
  
"Hai?" He replied.  
  
"Touya knows about your exsitence." I said it like it's an everyday thing.  
  
"He does?" He dropped his spoon.  
  
"He sensed you I guess. But, don't worry. Touya will not say anything. He's my onii-chan! So..I think he will keep it to himself." I picked up the spoon and handed it to Kero.   
  
"Oh..well. Let's hope so." Kero continued to eat the pudding happily ^_^  
  
I sighed and bit on my spoon. Touya seems so diffrently lately. I don't know why..but I want to be around him more..hmm..  
  
"Done!" Kero waved the spoon proudly in the air.  
  
"Hai. I'll bring this down." I carried his empty cup, spoon, and mine downstairs.  
  
"Kero thanks you for the pudding." I smiled.   
  
"You're welcome." He sipped on his coffee. I stopped and stared at him. He looks so...diffrent like that. Just sitting there. Because he is my onii-chan. I never thought he was handsome in anyway. And now..i sort of do. Maybe this is why there are so many phone calls from girls.   
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." I turned around quickly, not showing to him that I am blushing.  
  
---- to be continued. 


End file.
